


Date night with an Alien Part 2(ish?)

by KryptekDreamer



Category: Marvel, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptekDreamer/pseuds/KryptekDreamer





	Date night with an Alien Part 2(ish?)

1\. Another smut set on a regular date night at a bar but the reader is feeling a little extra frisky and decides to tease Eddie all night, in turn, setting Venom off. requested by [SomethingTired](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SomethingTired) on wattpad.

  Author's Note: _I'm sorry it took so long to get to these requests everyone! Life caught up to me and I didn't have the time, and even lost motivation for a long time. I almost deleted the book because I felt so bad for not updating and I didn't think anyone would notice, but then I saw how many people were still reading and enjoying the chapters and it really made me happy. Thank you for being patient, and I'm so sorry it's taken so long. I'm going to get back into a semi-steady updating schedule. Thanks so much again for still reading my_ _shit_ _. Lol. <3_

_Also,apologies for this chapter. I had a whole lot more written with more of the teasing aspect,but I lost that version (_ _7_ _k_ _\+ lines of pure agonizing teasing for V and Eddie,down the drain) and I tried retrieving it but no dice. ;; This version is definitely not the best,but I'll do my best to make it up to you hon. 💗_

_~~~~_ /!\Kinks,warnings and/or triggers/!\~~~~

Kinks: Nothing **to** o overly kinky.  
·Unprotected alien sex (wrap before you tap kiddos)  
·Outdoor sex ( ** _it's free real estate_** )

Warnings/Triggers: N/A

_**Word count : 4,911** _

It's kind of shit because I'm dumb and finished it up at three am. Because I genuinely feel bad for the   long wait . Sorry again bb.  
_~~~~/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\~~~~~_  
  


         You swear this was supposed to be a normal,  sweet date with your boyfriend.  You swear on your life that you hadn't been trying to set off the beast inside him. It totally just panned out that way of it's own accord.

Not that you were complaining. You couldn't do much of anything when a 6 foot tall buff muffin of an alien had you pinned in his grasp,  eyes filled with delicious malicious intent.

**[]** **45** **minutes ago[]**

    "Can I get two beers Matt?" You asked as you stepped up to the bar while Eddie hunted for seats. Sammy's was usually packed every other Friday night for two reasons: All drinks were half off from 10pm to 3am, and it was the one night Live bands came to play. You and Eddie rarely got to go on dates what with his job and yours. So when time off came for both of you, you all but leaped at the chance to have at least one date.

"Sure thing babydoll." Matt smiled and you resisted the urge to cringe at his old pet name for you. Instead you took a steadying breath and turned to hoist two copper tinted bottles out of the ice chest behind the mahogany bar.

"Thanks." You grinned  Your usual outfit consisted of sweatpants, or any old jeans you were most comfortable in,  and one of Eddie's shirts. And you often came to Sammy's when you brought work home. The bar was a coffee shop by day,and the best place to get work done without Venom distracting you.

So most of the regulars who were here tonight had only ever seen you in your hermit form. But tonight you'd dressed up. Tight jeans and one of Eddie's flannels, with one or two buttons undone. Dark eyeliner accentuated your eyes and the tiniest hit of gloss brought eyes down to your soft lips.  All of this was for Eddie of course, but you couldn't help but blush as you felt people watching you as you leaned on the bar.

"So, are you here for work or are you finally going to relax?" Matt teased. You chuckled. "I'm here to relax." You promised. He often kept your coffee cup full and the lemon scones coming when you were deep into your work. You weren't sure if that was because he was just genuinely nice or if he actually had a crush on you like a friend of yours had loosely suggested one day when she'd come with you to get a cup of coffee and Matt had given you your scone for free. Heh, she wasn't half wrong, but that wasn't important right now.

He propped his chin on his hand and you flushed even more as he let his eyes appreciatively  trail over you. Matt was handsome, there was no denying that but you loved Eddie and Venom. So you quickly added, "With my boyfriend. We don't get to go out much."

Matt smirked and raised an eyebrow, his eyes slowly coming back up to meet yours. "The great Eddie Brock is your boyfriend?" He asked, disbelieving.

"Uh,yes. How did you-?"

Matt's green eyes flicked up over your head and he nodded behind you.

"He hasn't stopped glaring at me since you walked up here. Not that I can blame him." He chuckled. Your cheeks were going to fall off and they burned anymore so you hurriedly paid for the beers and steamrolled away from the bar before Matt could say anymore. You were silently seething as you walked to the table Eddie was sitting at when you finally looked up to see if he was in fact glaring at Matt.

_Oh_ _shit_ _._

You thought when you saw Eddie's usually bright blue eyes. Instead you could see the tiniest shift in them. It was the same look Venom often had in his eyes when he was about ready to pounce on you. Should you be worried that Eddie looked like he wanted to knock Matt out of commission? Nah. All thoughts of Matt flew out of your head because you suddenly had a dangerous idea.

You were going to tease the ever loving hell out of your boyfriends.

You set the bottles of beer down with a satisfying clunk. You weren't thirsty for that anymore. Before Eddie could protest, you pulled him to his feet and out to the middle of the dance floor. You weren't one for dancing,in public at least. What happened in your bedroom and in front of the bathroom mirror was between you and you alone.

But you were focused on Eddie and Venom right now. So when the first song began to play,a deep sultry cover of  Summer by Maroon 5, you wrapped your arms around Eddie's neck and pulled yourself tight against him. Your hips moved from side to side,and your hands reached up to slide into his hair before sliding down his neck again.

He sighed softly as your hands trailed down his chest and dropped to his hips to pull him flush against you. His forehead pressed against yours and to your immense surprise his hips move with yours. It's uncoordinated and definitely offbeat but you don't really give a flying fuck. He feels _very_   nice against you. A soft shuddering breath leaves you when you feel Venom skip under the shirt and  grip your waist,trying to pull you even closer.

You're both so pressed tightly together that there's no possible way anyone would see Venom. As the music shifts - You faintly recognize Bobi Andonov's 'Apartment' - Eddie dips his head down so that he can whisper into your ear. His lips lightly brush your  ear and his five o'clock shadow tickles your skin as he speaks. You swear you can hear the deep rumble of Venom's voiced mixed in.

"We didn't like the way he was looking at you." He says his hands tightening their grip on your waist. Not so much to hurt you,but enough to make you gasp when he grinds you against himself. You know people are watching,and on any other day when you weren't feeling so...hot, you would probably mind. But right now you were focused on the tendril Venom was working underneath your bra as you and Eddie grinded to the rhythm of the heated music.

_Head underwater, /_ _keep_ _holdin_ _' me down_ _/_ _Playin_ _' with fire, /please don't pull me out_

_We've waited way too long, / want you right now_

You swallow a moan. Not that anyone would be able to hear over the music as the singer croons the words and the electric guitar reverberates and heightens the chills rolling through you. Venom's tendril curled gently around your waist holding you close to them. Your mind went instantly racing back to that "date" on the roof,and the things you'd done while you were up there. Your entire body shivered of how Venom had held you down and made it known to surly all of San Fran,just who you belonged to.

You'd been with the both of them for nearly eight months now,and you were still learning things about your lovers. You were curious, if Venom was so intense _without_ being riled up by seeing someone else put the moves on his Little one...

"Mmm, you should be jealous." You whispered, and you swirled around so that his chest was pressed into your back. Your hips rocked against him and your eyes fell on Matt as you spoke. He was looking at you like he'd much rather be over here rather than behind the bar. You look up at Eddie, and while he's still moving against you he's glaring at Matt again. His grip tightens on your waist. You shiver when he pulls you tightly against him and you feel just how hard he is.  "And why is that?" He rumbles softly, his right hand gliding down off of your hip to caress your hips

The music switches again before you speak, a slower but equally sensual song [Don't want to share you by BRIDGE] . You rock your body to it and whisper just loud enough for Eddie to hear. 

"He's a damn good lay,that's why." It's liking poking a sleeping beast that hasn't eaten in weeks, and the nearest piece of juicy meat in sight, is you. Eddie's usually crystal blue eyes snap down to yours and you momentarily regret sharing that bit of information. But just as soon as you're thinking that, Eddie's face goes all but blank. His hand slides down to your wrist and he pulls you through the crowd without another word. You think he's dragging you back to the parking lot and to your car, but he's headed to the back of the bar, past the stage where another singer is taking up their spot on the stage to sing what sounds like a screamer. One you might enjoy if you weren't queenly aware of the fact that your boyfriend was silently leading you to the alley behind the bar. 

He opens the door and only releases your wrist to slide a heavy crate in front of it. Then in a flash he's backing you up against the brick wall. It's dark back here. The sun went down long before you'd arrived tonight. The only illumination came from the pale flicker of the overhead door light. 

Eddie swoops you up into his arms,your legs instinctively wrap around his waist and his hands fall to cup your ass. He grinds his hips into you and you whimper softly at the pressure and the soft pinprick of the bricks against your back. 

"Such a tease." He murmurs,hands gripping your waist just like before. "Such a naughty little one~" Eddie growls and you feel the tendril that hadn't removed itself from your skin, slither all the way up and under your bra. It curls around your steadily hardening nipple and tightens before it tugs at you. You moan softly and Eddie's head dips to nip at your chin and he traces his tongue along your jawline before he pulls back and his hand drops between the two of you to cup your wanton sex, your jeans suddenly very inconvenient right now.

"We know what you're doing." You can barely see him in the darkness,but you can practically hear the smirk in his voice. He squeezes you gently,clearly feeling your heat through the obstructive fabric. 

"Oh really? An-and what am I doing?" You whisper softly, your voice catching your throat when Venom's tendrils slip easily underneath your jeans,searching and quickly finding purchase. He curls one of his tongue-like tendrils around your hungry clit, the pressure of their hips pushing into you and the slow curling movements he's playing on you have you gasping for air in seconds. 

Through half lidded eyes you watch as Venom quickly takes over,growing double in size,and raising you as he goes. When the giant of an alien is at his full glory, you can clearly see just how much he wants to show you how much he didn't appreciate your little show. His pale eyes are narrow little slits and his sharp, menacing teeth gleam at you. 

 _"Being a bad little morsel~ You know better than to tease us."_ His deep growling tone is enough to have your cunt quivering in delight. He dips his head so that his eyes are level with yours. Your heart pounds in your chest and you know he can hear it. The alley isn't completely closed off. Two other buildings create walls to the right of you and in front of you. They're thankfully windowless, but on your left is the road. The alley is long,dark and narrow so it would take a bright light and several steps for someone to see you, but it doesn't make you any less nervous - and excited.

One of Venom's large hands comes up to cup your face gently and you focus on him instead of the fact that you could get caught at any minute. 

 _"Don't you, sweet one?"_ He asks. You nod. You know fully the extent of their jealousy. They could have instead left you in the middle of the dance floor and disposed of Matt. You loved them both, but Venom's temper could be unpredictable. To be honest you didn't know how they'd react. You were thinking more with your lower half at the time,not your sensible half.

A surprised moan bubbles up from within you when his prehensile tongue dips down to trace your collarbone snapping you back to the subject at hand. 

 _"_ **Don't** _you?"_ He growls and before you can actually answer he spins you around, only giving you a moment to plant your feet securely on the ground before he's pressed against your back. You whimper when you feel his cock slip between your thighs,arching upward towards the tip and pressing against your naval. He has a firm grip on your hips and he's quick to undo the prison that is your jeans. His blunted claws press into your skin in a pleasurably scary way. You know he'd never hurt you enough to do true damage. But you know he loves to leave little marks on you. Your flesh is soft and vulnerable unlike his ripped figure. 

"Y-yes~" You whimper. He leans down,chest fully covering your back and forcing you to bend almost completely forward,your hands splayed on the wall. You can feel the pounding of the music inside the bar,vibrating against your fingers,reminding you that you aren't completely alone. 

 _"We hated the way his eyes dragged over your body. Hated the way he watched your_ _ass_ _when you walked away."_ As he speaks, his hands glide down your torso,his claws purposefully digging into your shirt, tearing little strips of it away. You faintly tell yourself that you owe Eddie a new shirt. 

He's careful not to scratch your skin, and instead drops his hands to your ass,cupping it and pawing at it enjoying the feel of your supple flesh in his strong hands. He brings his mouth close to your ear and his tongue traces the shell of your ear and down your neck making you shudder. His claws move next to either side of your panties,hooking them into the hem. You realize a second too late what he's about to do before he's already sliced the fabric and torn it away from you. 

"Ve-!" You protest weakly. His name dies in your throat and is reborn as an incoherent moan when he reaches down between your legs and spreads them. He then begins to rock his hips gently at first,sawing his member between the hungry lips of your cunt. Each time he thrusts forward the bulbous head of his cock hits that perfect little button, making you arch your back against him. 

He isn't even inside you, and yet his steadily increasing pace is already bringing your first orgasm to the forefront of your mind. Before you can even articulate this fact Venom pulls back his cock a hare's breath away from your entrance. 

 _"Who does our little morsel belong to?"_ He growls, and he presses against your entrance, the tip teasing you and making you ache. If you could,you'd just back your hips up against him until you felt him filling you to the brim. But the ebony alien has your hips tightly held within his grasps, holding you still until he hears what he wants to hear. 

"Yo-you." You whimper. He chuckles darkly and you think that your answer isn't enough. You open your mouth to say it again,but before you can even get the first syllable out, he slams into you, the full weight of him slamming into you as his thick cock spreads you open and traps your voice in your throat. He groans and you whimper as your walls clench around him and envelope him in the warmth of your dripping sex.

 _"Oh yes~_ _Goood_ _little nibble~"_ His hips pull back and snap back against your ass. Quickly he picks up a steady hungry pace, eager to fill every last inch of your sex. One of his hands slides along the rise of your hip and up the slope of your back,tracing it with the blunt end of his claws making you highly aware of how one wrong move,and he could hurt you. You aren't scared,knowing he'd never do anything to truly hurt you. But his silent intentions are clear. He wants you to know that your his, and that he owns you, and you can't do anything about it. Not that you'd want it any other way.

His other hand slides up your back and along your side, feeling each tremor and shaky breath that rolls through you. Your body jerks when his cock twitches deep inside you and a cry that's certainly loud enough for at least the bar hoppers nearest the door to hear. 

 ** _"Quiet little one~ You wouldn't want to be caught,would you?"_** He teases,and to your absolute dismay your cunt twitches and tightens around his cock at the thought of anyone catching you. This seems to surprise Venom as well and he growls with satisfaction and drives his cock deeper into you. He lifts your hips up until your feet almost lift off the ground, your entire body completely supported on his strong cock. 

You'd nearly forgotten about the teasing tendrils that were curled around your nipples. They tighten and squeeze around the sensitive little nubs. He tugs on them and continues to let his other hand travel along your writhing body as his hips snap against yours. His cock pulls and caresses your steadily tightening walls and forces you to bite your lip to keep from screaming out again. 

 _"Eddie thinks you'd like it,"_ He says one hand reaching up to wrap around your throat. Not tight enough to choke you,but does it's job. Your walls clench even tighter around him. Tendrils curl outward from his cock and find your g-spot, applying delicious pleasure on top of the satisfying fullness you feel as his cock seems to expand and fill you completely. You're a whimpering mess by now, and it takes everything in your power to bit back some of the more...intense affirmations of pleasure. _**"We think you'd love it if that pest saw just how well we take our little morsel. We know you'd love to have his eyes on you while we**_ _ **fucked**_ _ **you and showed him who you belong to. Wouldn't you, nibble?"**_

"Oh fuu-" You practically shriek when Venom quickly twirls you around until your facing him. With practiced ease he spreads your legs and lifts your legs over his shoulders,his cock remaining deep within you.

He grins down at you,his tongue dripping down to stroke around the edge of your areola,teasing and frustrating the hell out of you. Your body quivers each time he dips back into your aching sex,slowly pulling out before he arms back in. Your whole body shakes with the force of his thrusts,but you're not complaining.

"Oh go- Venom I'm cl-close." You whine and your hips buck up to meet his still intensifying thrusts. He dips his head down,your foreheads touching,his large eyes trained on yours.

 ** _"Then come for us little nibble~ And tell us who you belong to~"_** He growls,deep Animalistic moans rolling from his mouth now. His skilled tongue snakes down your body and quickly finds purchase on your clit. He raises your hips just a little higher so that he can dig his clock deeper into your count at an angle to puts the perfect amount of pressure on your g-spot. His tongue curls around your clit and curls and caresses it the same way that his tendrils curl and twist around your nipples.

All of the pleasure firing off on all cylinders is almost too much for you to bear. Your a blubbering incoherent mess of pleas,whimpers and moans as his cock pistols within you and your walls clench hungrily at him. The sounds radiating through the alley and surely to any listening ears,is positively filthy and you both love every second of it.

The burning pleasure that's been coursing g through you since the moment he pressed you against the wall,curls into a tight knot and your core. It builds and builds,burning through you in waves and making you shake. And just as it seems to be ready to snap,Venom ceases all movement.

You feel as if you might be ready to sob. You try in vain to grind against him. To work your hips against him for th a blast little bit of friction that will surely push you over the edge. But he has a firm grip on you. His tendrils unfurl from around your sensitive breasts,his tongue only lightly licks you as he pulls it away. He grins almost evily at you when he sees the look on your face.

**_"Don't pout_ ** **_sweetling_ ** **_~ You know only good little_ ** **_nibbles_ ** **_get to come the hardest. Have you been a good nibble?"_ **

Sometimes it fascinates you how quickly Venom catches on to things like this. It wasn't long ago that he only watched you and Eddie together,and began to pick up on the things you loved. Now? He was a fucking pro at making you beg and submit to him.

You whined as he shifted your legs to rest around his waist instead and he pressed you into the wall,his chest comfortably,but domineeringly ( ** _not sure that's a word_** ** _lmao_** ** _)_** crushed against yours. His clock was still nestled deep with you,but he was careful not to move enough to push you over the edge.

 ** _"Have_** _you?_ ** _"_** You could hear both of them ask in unison.

A grown is all you can muster at the moment. The bass of the music indoors seems to be thumping at the same place as your pulse. Venom grins wickedly and you whine again when his clock twitches deep inside you sends a shower of pleasurable sparks through your entire body.

"Fu-fuck! No,I haven't." You admit,knowing it's the answer they want.

Venom grins his wicked smile and he cups your ass in his hands and begins to bounce you,gently at first, on his cock. He keeps the pace slow,so that the pleasure only slowly builds up now. But it's no less tortuous.

 ** _"That's right_** ** _sweetling_** ** _~"_** He praises and soon he's increasing the pace and  force of each thrust again. His hips only slightly snap against your ass,most of the delicious friction coming from the way he's lifting you up and off and slamming you back down to the hilt of his thick cock. It's like he's using you as his own personal toy and you couldn't be happier. You wrap your arms around his neck and dig your nails into his smooth flesh drawing out a guttural and deeply satisfied moan from his mouth.  
"I want to be your- Fuck! - your good little girl~" You promise,eyes blown with lust,shining in the pale overhead light. Sweat listens on your skin and your juices completely cover Venom's member,making it easy for him to slam into you without hesitation.  "Please let me come~" You plead,eyes actually watering as the pleasure gets to be just too much. Your eyes almost roll completely back as he drives into you,pistoning in and out of your hot snatch. But you know better than to come without their permission. You bite your lip and try to hold on for as long as they see fit. You bury your face into his shoulder and sink your teeth into him,trying desperately to muffle your wanton cries,his responding growl comes from deep within him. Your soft pleas are muffled into his skin and you're nearly at your break point when he wraps one of his giant hands around your throat again and forces you to look into his eyes as he gives you what you want.

 ** _"Then come for us Nibble~ Give it to us~"_** You don't need to be told twice before you're already screaming out your ecstasy. Your legs grip his waist tightly and pull him closer and deeper into you as your sex quivers and clenched around him,caressing him and begging him for his own release.

He keeps pushing into you growling in your ear and rumbling raspy praises. It's not long before your next orgasm comes crashing through,right on the tail end of the last,and this time Venom cries - or rather growls, out as well and thrusts himself deep inside you and you moan as you feel his cum coating your walls and filling you up.

You go limp,trying to catch your breath,leaning your head on his chest. He stays inside you and just holds you in his large arms for what feels like forever before he pulls out, eliciting a whimper from you as his cock drags long your still sensitive walls. You feel his chest rumble as he purrs and you smile.

He licks your collarbone one more time before you feel yourself lowering and soon Eddie is standing with you in his arms,your lower half still wrapped around him. You smile and kiss your man's lips,deeply. He misses you back and sets you down onto your shaky legs. He helps you back into your own clothes sans panties now that they're shredded.

He takes your hand and instead of going back through the bar (you think you'd be mortified if he had. There's no way no one heard what just happened .) he guides you around to the front of the bar and into your car.

He's quiet as you slip your seatbelt on and he drives down the road. You don't mind,he usually is after something like that. You just reach across and slip your hand into his free one. You see the look of concentration and a faint hint of frustration on his face and you remember what you'd said to set off the both of them. Your cheeks flush and you look out the window.

"Oh...Matt and I only went out for a week. Before I met you actually. And we never...slept together." You say,embarrassed. You'd only said he was a good lay to see how they'd react.

Eddie chuckles softly and shakes his head. "I know. That's not what's bothering me." He promises,glancing over at you.

"Oh,okay,than what's- Wait,you _know?_ How?" 

He laughs again and says simply , "You're a terrible liar. And a wonderful tease."

You laugh,despite yourself.

"Then what's bothering you?" You ask finally,just as your car comes to a stop in front of the apartment building. He turns the car off and you see his cheeks flush the faintest pink.

"This is going to sound really fucking ridiculous and whiny,but.." You wait,curious and willing to hear whatever it is without judgement. "I just...wish _I_ could fuck you more."  
  


[][][][][][]  
············· _I don't know how to end_ _shiiit_ _,I just had that thought like, "Venom sure does f y/n a_ _helluva_ _lot more than homeboy Eddie. :''(~~~~~~~_

Anyway,I hope you enjoyed,and if you didn't that's fine too! I always welcome feedback.  
Thanks again for being patient with me you guys. I'm so sorry this tool so long. I'm working on all of the other requests as well. Thank you again for being so patient and still reading. I seriously appreciate it!! 💗💗💗💗💞  
  
  
  



End file.
